Secret Land
by Grey Winter
Summary: Chazz Princeton es un millonario y egocentrico joven con demasiado tiempo libre -"Te enseñare quien manda aqui mesero"- ChazzXJaden... Mi primer fic de yugioh Gx, espero les guste.


Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! GX y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap.1.- **_Rainbow Drago_

Pasadas las tres de la tarde, en la mansión Princeton, el menor de los hijos, un joven pelinegro de escasos dieciocho años de edad, yacía recostado de forma perezosa sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el techo de su lujosa habitación sin mucho interés. Su mente divagaba, hilando un montón de pensamientos ilusorios, hacia más de veinte minutos que permanecía en esa misma postura, sin poder concentrarse en algo más. Cerro sus ojos en un intento por disfrutar de la tranquilidad y quietud que lo le brindaba su estancia, pero poco le duro el placer.

Percibo unos pasos acercándose peligrosamente a donde el se encontraba, pero estaba muy cansado como para abrir los ojos y ver al intruso que pretendía sacarlo de su momento de paz. No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo para escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se abría de manera brusca en un ligero azote, dejando entrar a una bonita chica rubia que aparentaba tener 2 o 3 años más que el otro joven.

-Sigues aquí, deberías estar abajo – exclamo molesta

-Que quieres Alexis

-Quiero que bajes y estés en la prueba del buffet

-Solo es comida, escoge lo que sea – tomo una almohada y con ella se cubrió el rostro, intentando ignorar los reclamos de la chica

-Como puedes decir eso, tal vez para ti esto no sea importante, pero para mi si lo es – se acerco y le quito la almohada para mirarlo fijamente – te guste o no, eres parte de esta boda igual que yo

-Bien, ya bajo – respondió de manera cortante

Alexis salio de la habitación y chazz en medio de insultos, se preparo para ir a la dichosa prueba, el tenia razón, solo era comida nada mas, para que darle tanta importancia, pero claro como de costumbre su hermana exagerada en todo y siendo ella la novia, bueno… estaba mas insoportable de lo habitual.

Al bajar, en el recibidor se topo con numerosos empleados que traían un sin fin de platillos diferentes, la entrada, platillo fuerte, tipos de vinos, manteles, platos, copas… y su hermana gritando ordenes a cuanta persona se le ponía en frete, junto a sus respectivas damas de honor Jazmín y Mindy.

Gritos, murmullos, el sonar de los platos, un teléfono móvil, las copas, risas, susurros… un autentico desastre, demasiado alboroto para el gusto de Chazz. Noto con singular alegría lo muy ocupada que estaba Alexis, y al menor descuido de esta chazz se escabulló a la salida más cercana para dejar la mansión, quería dar una vuelta y estar alejado lo mayormente posible de todo ese ruido, o salía de hay ahora, o terminaría con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

################

Las 3:30, hora en la que Jaden salio de su casa, y a paso rápido se dirigió a un restaurante situado a mitad de una concurrida avenida de la cuidad. Ese día Jaden esperaba conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo, con el fin de obtener un poco de dinero extra y así pagarse sus estudios de nivel superior. Tomo el camino mas corto y en poco tiempo se vio frente al ya muy familiar restaurante, uno de sus amigos Jesse, era el hijo del dueño del local, esperaba que su amistad con el chico Anderson le sirviera de ayudaba para conseguir el empleo.

Respiro profundo y tan alegre como siempre, entro al restaurante, se encamino al mostrador y luego de cruzar un par de palabras con la encargada, una chica pelirroja, su amigo apareció en el local.

-Hola jay¡ - saludo muy animado –entonces, veo que era enserio eso de conseguir trabajo, pero nunca pensé que vendrías a pedirlo justo aquí

-Si, Creí que seria divertido trabajar aquí – respondió mostrando una gran sonrisa

-¿Divertido? Jaden, vamos solo tu puedes llegar a pensar que hacer un trabajo es "_divertido_"

-Era esto o terminar en algún lugar desconocido, barriendo calles o algo así

-No exageres, pero veré que puedo hacer para que te quedes con el puesto

-Lo dices enserio

-Claro somos amigos ¿no? – Jaden asintió – entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, déjamelo todo a mi

################

Le tomo mas tiempo del previsto llegar a ese lugar, al que hacían llamar _restauran_, que osadía mas grande darle un termino como ese a un sitio tan de poca clase, pensó chazz, pero aunque no contara con su completa aprobación, no le molestaba demasiado el colorido local. Entro como de costumbre y tomo la mesa de siempre, esperando a que alguno de esos mozos vestidos con uniformes de brillante color amarillo, se dignaran a tomar su orden.

Si alguna de sus amistades lo vira sentado hay no lo creerían, uno de los herederos Princeton lejos de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado, cambiado por una simple fonda de comida casera, poco creíble y de mayor impacto para su reputación. Podría ir a cualquier lugar sin importar los altos costos de la comida, lugares catalogados de cinco estrella entre lo mejor del servicio, pero no… el prefería comer hay, sinceramente no era el mejor restauran, pero era bastante… interesante, por así llamarlo. Si no le hubiese parecido lo bastante digno para su persona, no se habría dado el lujo de volver semana tras semana, cada que lograba salir de la mansión, además de que la comida no sabía tan mal como imagino en un principio.

El _Rainbow Drago_, nombre extraño pero muy adecuado para la decoración, las paredes eran de un brillante color amarillo, con adornos en forma de dragones blancos, las mesas con manteles multicolor y cada uno de los empleados traían puestos una gorra y camiseta amarilla con el nombre del restauran. La primera vez que chazz entro hay por casualidad, creyó que le daría un ataque, ese lugar era tan colorido y alegre, dos cosas que para nada iban con su personalidad. Pero dejando de lado esos pequeños detalles, decidió regresar y comer algo, prefería estar hay rodeado de todo ese colorido con forma de dragones que en su mansión con una histérica Alexis gritando ordenes a todos, si definitivamente era muchísimo mejor y mas seguro para su persona.

################

La llamada telefónica de Jesse lo tomo por sorpresa, pero mas contento que nunca, llego temprano al Rainbow Drago al día siguiente, en donde de ahora en adelante trabajaría. ¿Ser mesero? que tal difícil podría ser, solo se trataba de limpiar mesas atender a los clientes y llevarles sus ordenes, sin contar que recibiría algunas buenas propinas, un trabaja sencillo, o eso era lo que pensaba Jaden.

-Cuando el cliente termine, tienes que limpiar la mesa y llevar los platos a la cocina, tomar el limpiador y volver para limpiar los restos de comida que queden sobre la mesa, y no olvides ser muy amables, con eso te aseguras de que te dejen buena propina – le explicaba Amber una chica pelirroja de 22 años, que se encargaba de la caja registradora y de dar unas cuantas ordenes a los nuevos empleados como Jaden.

-Si ya entiendo, llevo los platos, limpio mesa, ser amable, propina, lo tengo todo resuelto

-Y tienes que usar el uniforme – saca de una bolsa la playera y gorra amarilla con la insignia de un dragón blanco

-¿Tengo que usarlo? – pregunto curioso

-Si, no es una opción es obligatorio, es así como los clientes te reconocerán, así que pontéelo y comienza con tu turno, si estas un poco nervioso por ser tu primer día, puedes pedirme ayudar – se ofreció amablemente la pelirroja

-Claro, pero… - se coloco la camiseta y la gorra – enserio, ¿tengo que usar esto todo el turno?, es demasiado amarillo – hablo mirando el grabado del dragón sobre su camisa – aunque el dragón luce bien

-Si, si todos dicen lo mismo, ve a tomar las órdenes – le entrego una libreta y lo condujo fuera de la cocina

El primer día de trabajo siempre es difícil, los nervios, esa ropa amarilla sobre el, la inexperiencia, ser amable con todos, el dragón blanco en su camiseta, tener que limpiar todo, la gorra, el trato con los clientes, esa incomoda ropa… bueno podría ser peor, se dijo así mismo Jaden, antes de dirigirse a tomar la orden, de su ahora oficialmente, primer cliente.

################

-Que parte de verde manzana no ¡entiende! - Exclamo molesta Alexis por el auricular de su teléfono móvil

Chazz que estaba sentado en un sofá blanco a espaldas de la rubia, escuchaba la discusión que sostenía con seguramente, algún pobre empleado que se atrevió a contradecir alguna de sus decisiones.

-¡NO! dije claramente que era verde manzana, no quiero verde oliva, no quiero verde musgo, quiero ver que mis manteles sean verde manzana¡

Podré sujeto, pensó Chazz divertido, auque era mucho mejor escuchar como Alexis le gritaba a cualquier desconocido, que no fuera el.

-Sabe que, no puedo seguir así, cancelelo todo buscare otro lugar donde si puedan conseguir lo que les pido – colgó el teléfono y gruño irritada – no puedo creerlo, ese hombre no sabe nada sobre decoración, es un completo inútil

-Si, ya que por lo general una persona normal sabría la diferencia entre un verde limón y un verde manzana – hablo Chazz irónicamente, sabiendo que en menos de 30 minutos, Alexis llamaría de nuevo al mismo numero para seguir discutiendo.

La rubia se dio la vuelta, lanzándole una miraba furiosa a Chazz, a quien se le borro la sonrisa de inmediato, temiendo por su propia seguridad. Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Alexis suspiro intentando relajarse.

-Fuera de aquí – ordeno llevándose una mano a la cintura y señalando con su brazo la salida más cercana.

-¿Que? – pregunto Chazz desconcertado

-Fuera

-No puedes correrme de mi sala…

-¡YAAA!

Tan rápido como pudo, se puso de pie y prácticamente huyendo, dejo la sala, ya afuera, observo a una distancia considerable, como Alexis tomaba de nuevo su teléfono para hacer otra llamaba, no es que le tuviera miedo, para nada, solo que entendía por el estrés que la joven pasaba, solo eso, el era un caballero por ello no se atrevía a contradecirla, si, todo un caballero.

Estando fuera del radar neurótico de Alexis, salio de la mansión, el oír la mención constante del verde manzana, le dio deseos de comer algo que tuviera como ingrediente principal esa fruta. Y como lo tenía pensado, fue al _Dragón multicolor_, como el lo llama, para saciar sus deseos de postre.

################

Con toda una semana de práctica cumplida, el llevar las órdenes y atender a todos con amabilidad, ya no le parecía tan difícil. Su primera semana de trabajo fue tranquila, y ahora con la novedad de que tendría una nueva compañera de trabajo, Jaden veía entretenido como Amber le daba las misma instrucciones que a el en un principio, a la nueva mesera, una chica de cabello largo y castaño, aparentaba unos 16 años y estaba notablemente muy nerviosa.

-Jaden, ven aquí por favor – llamo Amber desde la cocina

-Si, que pasa – hablo Jaden al entrar en la cocina

-Ella es Eileen, y va a comenzar a trabajar hoy – la joven Eileen sonrió nerviosa - y quiero que le ayudes en todo lo que puedas – explico Amber

-Claro, no hay problema

Como todo buen compañero de trabajo, Jaden ayudo a Eileen en su primer día, la chica no hablaba mucho, o usaba un tono de voz muy bajo, lo que dificultaba que los clientes la escucharan, y para su mala suerte era día sábado, cuando el local estaba mas concurrido que nunca y la podré Eileen se moría de los nervios, mirando a todas parte sin saber exactamente que hacer o como actuar.

En una mesa del fondo un sujeto pelinegro esperaba su orden, que llevaba más de 20 minutos esperando, que tan difícil era conseguir un pastel de manzana.

-Aquí tiene su café – Jaden deposito la taza sobre la mesa

Chazz giro la vista y miro confuso la taza de café

-Yo no pedí café – espeto al instante, sin mirar al mesero

-¿No? – Jaden miro extrañado el numero de la orden y pensó que todo debió ser parte de una equivocación, causada por Eileen que seguramente confundió los numero de las mesas – disculpe, le traigo su orden correcta enseguida – hablo mirando la nota del pedido intentando descifrar el orden correcto de las mesas.

Eileen en un valiente intento por terminar de atender todas las mesas, lleno su charola de comida, que debido al peso, no podía controlar bien y choco de espaldas contra Jaden, que a su vez derramo la taza de café. El desastre fue colosal, comida regada por todas parte, platos rotos y un cliente bañado en café negro.

-Oye que carajos te pasa! – reclamo muy molesto Chazz levantándose de un salto de su silla y mirando su ropa

-Lo siento, fue un accidente – se disculpo Jaden

-No puedo creer que existan personas tan torpes e ineptas como tu

-Fue un accidente

-Este lugar es suficientemente horrible por si solo, como para que ahora tenga que lidiar con gente tan idiota como tu

-Oye no tienes por que insultarme – se defendió el castaño, ante las palabras de Chazz

-¡Silencio mesero!, no tienes nada que decir a tu favor y debías impedir que eso – señalo a Eileen que estaba recogiendo los platos rotos – trabajara aquí, es una completa torpe

Muy molesto Chazz salio del restaurante, con olor a café barato y sin su ansiado postre de manzana.

Jaden solo miro confuso como el sujeto pelinegro salía del local mas que furioso, y se sintió mal por Eileen, que al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro sucumbió ante la presión y rompió en llanto, ese sujeto había sido muy considerado con la podré chica después de todo era su primer día, no tenia que ser tan exigente, pero entendía su molestia, no todo el mundo disfrutaban de ser bañados en café.

Y al final de día, Eileen fue despedida…

* * *

Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia de Yugioh GX, que espero aya sido de su agrado. Hace mucho que quería escribir algo de Jaden y Chazz pero no me animaba, si les agrado la historia y les gustaría que la continuara, háganmelo saber.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos, o lo que sea, será bien recibido.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
